This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Wireless headphones provide a convenient way for a user to listen to music without a wired connection to a music player or telephone. However because wireless headphones must include an independent power supply and wireless communication device, these headphones are usually heavier than conventional earbuds. This extra weight can make wireless headphone more susceptible to becoming displaced, particularly when used during vigorous activities.